Dib Membrane
Overview Dib is a young paranormal investigator that intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning. Several months later, Dib notices a strange, green "foreign exchange student" enter his classroom. Dib tries his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believes him. So, Dib must go against all odds to protect his unknowing home because no one on earth, besides Gaz (who doesn't care) and himself, realizes that Zim is an alien. They often call Dib "crazy" or "insane." Stats Dib's age is 11, and his father is rich, of these facts are real according to Jhonen Vasquez. Although it seems like Dib may be the antagonist (or the protagonist, at times) Jhonen Vasquez states that none of the 4 main characters are actually evil. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/dib-turns.gif Social Status Dib is constantly being mocked for his "crazy" theories, as well as his big head. (First mentioned in Door to Door) It became a re-occurring gag, even though his head seems normal in comparison to everyone else in the show. Overall, most of his classmates try to ignore him and all his uncoolness, but with Zim always causing strife, it's hard for Dib not to make a scene. Besides the host of Mysterious Mysteries, Dib is also known by NASAplace and the FBI for his paranormal-related antics. He's been on the front page of the newspaper twice, so it's possible that a good deal of the city is aware of the trouble Dib ends up in. Beliefs He thinks it is simple, ZIM & GIR are evil, he & Gaz are not. This is untrue. Not that Fun Facts Dib was supposedly born through a process similar to that of Irkens; he is a clone of Professor Membrane. It is thought that his mother was killed in a lab accident, and his "father" preserved her remains in a jar in his labs, but hasn't been proven yet. If Dib was created like Irkens were (cloning-like process), he was then he wouldn't have a mother at all. Dib's favorite TV show is Mysterious Mysteries. Once while on this show he ended up in a straight jacket. The style used to draw Dib went through a major design change known as God save the Dib. Many episodes end with Dib screaming. He usually loses his battles. Before the 7th or so script, his profile on Nick.com said he was never able to win. A misconseption is that at the end of Future Dib, Dib is shown old, when it may just be he'd been there for a month, as evidenced by the fact that his hair is still black. However, the entire story of Dib's life (including the shoe aliens) was a simulation created by Zim to see if Dib through the muffin at him. As the show goes on, his head grows bigger, he becomes taller, and he becomes funnier and a bit less mature. Voice Dib is voiced by Andy Berman. Also See Comeplete Dib filmography References Used BadBadRubberPiggy.com